sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaizen 8000
Basic Summary The Kaizen 8000 is a full auto LMG /minigun designed and manufactured by Kaizen Corp. This is one of the most ridiculous and craziest weapons ever created in this wiki, with a ROF of 8000, the highest ROF so far of any conception. This gun takes the "Death of a Thousand Cuts" to a whole new level. The most unique thing about this project is that it's powered by a Mazda designed 1.0 L air powered 2 rotor Wankel Rotary Engine, with a redline of 8000 RPM. It's max HP is 150 at 7000 RPM and max torque is 85 lb ft at 6000 RPM. Playing Style One of the best guns to just stand in front of a gigantic crowd and be nearly invincible to the enemies, because they will all get killed before even getting close. This playing style is supported by the gun's INSANE INSANE INSANE ROF of 8000, 5 pierce, GIGANTIC, MASSIVE capacity of 160,000, and is not interfered by extremely low impact damage. It also has it's merits against bosses and stunning. However, a long reload time of 5 seconds, 3 second spin up time (hey, engines need time to rev!), and a relatively heavy movement penalty of 50% means that this gun is not for everybody. The long reload time one of the reasons why the accessory version of the Kaizen Wakizashi is installed on this weapon, as it can ne used during reolading, the other reason being it's large speed buff of 15%, which is very helpful. Use the accessory when you are reloading with swarms coming at you rapidly. Recommended Augs Deadly: The first choice for nearly all weapons. Allows it to deal more initial damage and lets it kill faster. Capacity: Another helpful aug, since the clip will eventually be drained, albeit in around 20 seconds. Allows it to shoot longer and kill more enemies before reload is needed. Allows this gun to fire for a nearly eternal length of time. Race Modded: This is one of the only applications where Race Modded is actually useful. Due to the extremely long reload time, Race Modded can help offset a lot of that pain, and can even save your life. Adaptive: A viable 4th aug. Allows it to kill off Physical resisting zombies easier. Makes it more versatile. It's also a crucial aug for Nightmare Mode. Pinpoint: Another viable 4th aug. Helps the gun acheive a MASSIVE amount of crits, significantly upping the damage More Facts * It was named the 8000 due to the ROF of 8000, and the engine's redline of 8000 RPM * It most likely will not be implemented into the game, due to the possibly MASSIVE amounts of lag this would cause. * This is Kaizen Corp.'s first LMG. Also their first minigun. * It's classified as BOTH a LMG and a Minigun. * It's really in it's prototype stage, and very few were ever made before production resumed on a limited basis * It's one of the rarest weapons to be dropped. * When you fire this weapon, the loudest sound emitted is the whine of the engine revving to its redline, then the regular tiny, repeated explosions of a machine gun. * Pellets instead of bullets were used, due to the lower weight compared to comparable bullets. (In game, it's for balancing purposes) * To reload this gun, you must lift up the cover, insert a relatively large opened cartridge of pellets, and close the cover. * Using the accessory during reloading will pause the reloading process for the duration of time the accessory is used. Category:66mazda Category:LMGs Category:Weapons Category:Full-Auto Weapons Category:Physical Weapons Category:Kaizen Corp. Products Category:Kaizen Corp. Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Multi-Barrel Weapons Category:Miniguns Category:Minigun